Our Little Secret
by KneesandWings13
Summary: Annie and the Winchesters are involved a more than unusual vampire hunt. Something, or someone has practically gift wrapped them and set them on Annie and the boys laps. But when Annie starts receiving help from a mysterious 'friend', she finds she may have bit off more than she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~o~

I swung the machete, barely registering as the vamps head hit the floor. I ran over to where Dean was kneeling over Sammy. "Dean! He ok?" I helped Dean lift Sammy, he was unconscious and the claw marks in his chest looked deep. "Cas!" Dean yelled at me, "Call Cas and get him here!" I pulled out my cell as we maneuvered Sammy into the backseat of the car. "Cas, its Annie, Sammy's hurt…" Cas appeared and reached past Dean, placing his hands on Sammy. I held my breath until I heard Sammy coughing and saw his eyes open. I breathed a sigh of relief and slumped against the Impala.

"Are you alright?" I looked at Cas and nodded. "Ya, just got a little too close for comfort in there is all. Thanks again Cassie." Dean shot me a dirty look, and I huffed a laugh before walking around to the trunk to help load up our gear. I crawled into the backseat and honestly couldn't wait to get back to our crappy motel room.

I managed to somehow crawl from the car to my room, and staggered into the bathroom, cranking on the hot water. I stood under the water until the dirt and blood had all washed down the drain, then made my way to bed and restless sleep.

~o~

I made my way through another diner breakfast and listened to the guys banter about which waitress was prettier, but overall having Sammy in one piece made it worth it. Sammy was on his laptop, checking out the next nest we were hitting. We had gotten a lead that several vamps had made their home across Michigan, along all the towns that were adjacent to the Grand River. It seemed they had taken to dumping bodies in said river, and fishermen were pulling up a bit more than they had bargained for when they cast their lines.

"Man I hope Grand Rapids is the last stop on the fang bang train." I said between bites of my chewy pancakes. Dean nodded and stretched. "You and me both kiddo, I am ready for something different. But it's still weird right Sammy?" he said turning towards his brother. Sammy nodded. "This many nests right on the river is a bit ridiculous, they usually try and be discreet, not have a family reunion. Something just isn't adding up here."

I took a sip of my coffee. "Sammy, just for kicks, have we had any other activity of the biting kind anywhere else?" Dean ran his hand through his hair and Sammy quickly went back to his laptop. Then looked back up at me. "Nothing, and I guess that makes this whole thing something more." Dean pulled out his phone. "I'm gonna check with the other hunters and see if this is an across the board thing." I nodded and grabbed my phone. "I'll check also, I'll be in my room if you guys hear anything.

~o~

A few hours later I had come up with nothing, except what we already knew, every vamp in the free world had taken up residence by the Grand River. I sat down at my laptop to do some research, maybe a spell or someone more powerful was at play here. I had just gotten comfortable when my phone buzzed.

/blocked number/ drop_ the research and get on with killing already._

I stared at my phone, and got a weird feeling in my stomach. I was torn between texting back, ignoring it, or just telling the guys. I went with the ignoring it. I set down my phone and went back to my laptop. It buzzed again.

/blocked number/ I_ hand you a nicely wrapped gift horse and hear you are checking its teeth. You and your friends need to get on with the dismemberment already._

Ok fucking freaky. I looked around my room, because obviously I was being watched. I ran out of my room and pounded on the guys' door. Dean barely opened it when I burst in and started babbling about being watched and practically threw my phone at Sammy. Dean grabbed me by my shoulders and told me to just take a breath already, while I saw Sammy and Cas looking at my phone.

I managed a deep breath and looked at them. "Well? What do you think? Weird right?" Sammy and Cas looked at each other, then back at me. Cas took the phone from Sammy and held it out to me. "I am afraid there is no new text messages on here Annie. Perhaps you were mistaken?" I snatched the phone away from Cas and looked at it. And nothing. "But there were! I swear as soon as I sat down at my laptop it went off, then again a few minutes later. Whoever it was said that they had practically gift wrapped these vamps for us…" I stopped talking because they were all looking at me weird. Sammy got his 'okay crazy person alert' face on and put his hand on my shoulder. "Look, Annie, we believe that maybe you think someone texted you…"

I shrugged his hand off. "I'm not crazy, can't you hack into the network or something and see if I was texted?" Castiel spoke. "Annie, I would have sensed if someone was manipulating your phone. But if you would feel better about Sam checking it out…" I shook my head. "No, I think… I'm going to go back to my room and get some rest before we leave tomorrow." They all nodded in agreement, and I slunk back to my room.

I had barely closed the door when my phone buzzed again. I swallowed the rising panic, and tried to breathe as I looked at the screen.

/blocked number/ _bad girl, trying to share my secrets with others._

**Who is this?**

/blocked number/ _a friend. And if you want my help, you'll stop sharing my information with your 'friends'. If you agree to tell no one about us, I'll help you in any way I can. Deal?_

**Fine. But can't you tell me your name? What do I call you? And why just help me?**

/blocked number/_ names are overrated. Text me when you require assistance. And sweet dreams Annie._

I didn't text back, just climbed onto my bed and closed my eyes. I fell asleep and it was blissfully dreamless.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

~o~

We pulled into Roselle Park, and headed east towards the river. We passed a few campers, mostly people trying to get as much as they could out of the last few days of summer. The rental camper was right on the lake, and we discretely unloaded our gear into it, not wanting to scare any old people who may have been strolling along the river's edge. It was less than stellar conditions, but the couch was calling our name. We sat and grabbed a beer, Sammy looking at his laptop and Dean trying to get the ancient television set to play something besides the golf channel. I told them I was going to take a look around the outside, sliding my machete into my jacket as I went. It was a few hours before sunset, but one can never be too careful. I made it to the backside of the camper when my phone buzzed.

/blocked number/ _and she's getting warmer. Check the small cabins up river a quarter mile, you should find everything you are looking for._

**Remind me again why you are helping us?**

/blocked number/ _correction, helping you. And I have my reasons. Now move that sweet ass of yours and get to hacking._

I looked and saw where the cabins were, nestled away from everyone else. I debated going back inside, but how would I explain to the guys that I suddenly just knew where the vamps were? I took off at a jog towards the cabins, clutching my machete.

I arrived at the first cabin, and noticed the windows were blacked out. I was about to get closer when my phone went off.

**Hello?**

_Annie, were did you take off to? Sammy and I leave you alone for one minute…_

**Shhh… Dean, I found them. See the cabins up the river?**

_Yeah. Don't move until we get there._

I waited not so patiently, creeping in a bit closer. I could smell something rotting as I stepped into loose dirt. I didn't even look down, knowing for sure this was the place. I heard the boys coming up behind me, and gestured silently first at my feet then the blacked out windows. Dean gestured towards the back and Sammy and I went around the side towards the front. Any possible escapees would have a nasty surprise out back.

We slid in quietly and listened. I heard movement in the kitchen and we moved in unison towards the sound. The first vamp didn't even register anything as Sammy separated its head. The second one lunged at me, knocking me back into the counter and my machete hit the floor, and the third tried tackling Sammy. I struggled and managed to drop and roll, my fingers just starting to close around my blade when the air was knocked out of me by the fanged freak leaping onto my back. I swore and scrabbled, I could smell its rancid breath and fuck it was too close, when a blinding light went off. It took a minute before I could see again, and I grabbed my blade and looked at Sammy like what just happened and he shrugged and said "Castiel?" Dean came barreling in and saw the three dead vamps. "Where'd Cas go? I saw the light and figured one of you was almost down for the count." I huffed and shrugged. "We were fine, I am not sure where he went, but I owe him a drink."

We went through the other cabins, and cleared them out. By the time we were done we all had that same uneasy feeling, this was almost like shooting fish in a barrel. We were done in no time and headed back to our small camper.

"I'm calling Cas." Dean announced as soon as we walked through the door. "He's got to know what the hell is going on here." Sammy grabbed his laptop and mentioned something about research. I went outside for some 'fresh air'.

Buzz

/blocked number/ _good job. Knew you had it in you._

**Like you weren't the one who did all the work. What gives? Why are you really helping me?**

/blocked number/ _reasons, and many of them. Why are you complaining? I'd think you'd be a bit more appreciative of me at this point._

I thought a moment. My new friend had a point, albeit a weird one. I decided the more help the better, after all, what could go wrong?

**You're right. And thank you, I do appreciate the help, it's just the guys are going off the deep end about all this. If I could just tell them…**

/blocked number/ _not a chance. This is our little secret, between friends and all that. Be a good girl and get some rest, and keep that pretty mouth of yours closed._

**Fine. For now. :-P**

/blocked number/ _sweet dreams Annie._

We had finished three more nests, and were thankfully headed back towards the bunker. But all Sam and Dean could talk about was how it had all went down to easy and they hoped the bunker would have some answers. I felt a small amount of guilt for keeping secrets, but that fact that we had cleared a considerable amount of the vamp population out kept me silent.

~o~

Home sweet home I thought as we walked in. I bee-lined towards my room, I needed a hot shower and a good night's sleep. I managed a shower and pajamas before my phone buzzed.

/blocked number/ _glad to be back home?_

**So you really are watching me. You know even helpful stalking is a bit creepy.**

/blocked number/ _I believe there is a difference between stalking and just being a good guardian. Not as if I was watching you shower or put on your pajamas, now that would be stalking._

**You realize how creepy that sounds. At least I hope you do. And how do I know you aren't a demon or some other thing that I would normally be hunting right about now?**

/blocked number/ _I would take offense to that, but rest assured I am neither. Keep in mind if I had meant you any harm you'd have known._

**So show yourself. Or something. Or at least explain to me why you can't.**

/blocked number/ _I can't because I choose not to. Your brothers in arms would be less than appreciative if I started hanging around. They seem to think I care for nothing but myself, and they are for the most part correct._

I thought on that for a while, wondering who he, at least I assumed it was a he, was and why Sam and Dean didn't really care for him. I didn't want to lose his help, but I also wondered how much I could trust my new faceless ally. I reread the text messages when a thought came to me.

**You said Sam and Dean, and you never once mentioned Castiel. I am guessing that means you and he are on speaking terms still?**

/blocked number/ _clever girl. And yes, you could say we are close, although not as close as we once were._

Holyfuckingcrap… **You're an angel, aren't you? You are the one who smited that vamp, not Cas. I am right aren't I?**

/blocked number/ _well, considering the angel population, good luck in discovering who I am beyond that one small fact._

**Please tell me why me? Why are you protecting me? Am I in real danger or is this just another angelic power play thing?**

/blocked number/ _fine. You have had my attention for some time now, I find you both irritating and distracting. You like to run into danger head first, as if you'd like to be killed, yet you also have compassion and integrity, and genuinely care about the hairless apes on this small planet. You have a bright soul, and your unshakeable faith is more than a little attractive to someone like me._

**Attractive?**

/blocked number/ _very._

**Oh.**

/blocked number/ _indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~o~

My phone stayed mostly quiet for the next few days, and I made a show of helping the boys try and discover what had driven the vamps into easy kill range. Sammy had come up with very little, and even Dean was about ready to write it off. Until Cas showed up as we were sitting in the kitchen, having breakfast.

"I believe I may know what happened." He said. I felt a small twinge of guilt and panic, but he seemed unaware and continued speaking. "There was a definite trace of something angelic, but I am unable to uncover which angel was being so… helpful." I managed to look as surprised as the guys before I spoke. "So, that's a good thing then? I mean angels on our side is a good thing?"

"No offense to Cas here, but most angels are dicks. They don't just do something for nothing, there is always more going on. The last thing we need is some angel doing what he or she feels is the right thing." Cas looked at him for a moment then nodded in agreement. "Dean is correct Annie. Most of my brothers and sisters are working 'an angle'. Although I am not sure what being so overly helpful in this way has accomplished."

"Maybe something's changed?" Sammy said, looking thoughtful. Dean gave a humorless laugh. "Or maybe one of them is trying to get us killed by sending us in the middle of so many vamps? I mean first you then Annie…" He turned towards Cas. "Why would they suddenly jump in and help her but not Sammy?" And great, they were all looking at me.

"Your phone!" Sammy said, pointing at me. "You said you got a weird text message, but there was nothing there, right?" He looked over at Cas. "Could an angel have done that? Texted her then left no trace?" Crap, why did he have to be so frigging smart? Cas nodded. "Yes, I never thought to check it for an angelic trace, only the mundane ones." I was trying not to panic, but I realized quickly they thought it was because I was afraid not guilty.

"Give him the phone Annie," Dean said, trying to sound comforting. "If one of them was trying to contact you he'd know." I gingerly handed over my phone, getting a sympathetic look from Sammy. "Sorry for not taking you seriously earlier Annie." Great the puppy dog eyes were not helping my guilt. Sammy looked expectantly at Cas who was holding my phone with his eyes closed.

Cas sighed and handed it back. "Definitely been tampered with by an angel… but it might take me some time to trace it." I swallowed hard and clutched at my phone. Cas gave me a sympathetic look. "I too apologize for not being more proactive about this. If you hear any more from this angel you will let me know?" I took a deep breath and lied through my teeth. "Of course I will Cas."

~o~

Shortly after dinner I was sitting in my room, staring at my phone. I knew I shouldn't have lied, but I wondered if coming clean now would be wise. I convinced myself that I needed his help, we all could use some angelic assistance, and after all, Dean had Cas. I jumped a bit when it buzzed and tried to remember to breath.

/blocked number/ _Seems my brother is intent on discovering what I am up to. I am surprised you didn't cave in when they questioned you._

**Maybe you should just come clean and tell him yourself? I don't like lying to them, but I do know that having a little help is a good thing.**

/blocked number/ _or perhaps it would cause them to distrust you even more. I believe we are at an impasse and neither of us can give up any more information without there being quite a fuss. I really need you to trust me Annie._

**And I want to be able to trust you, and I want to be able to know we are both doing the right thing for the right reasons. I have very little friends as it is.**

/blocked number/ _and I hope you count me as one of them. I really am not planning on keeping you in the dark forever. I just need some time._

**And you have some. For now :-P**

/blocked number/ _I am humbled by your graciousness. ;-)_

~o~

Nothing had come of Cas searching my phone, and after another few days the topic had been put on the back burner. Sammy had found us another case, and we were halfway to Arizona. I watched the scenery as it drifted by, and tried to not feel bothered by the lack of angelic text messages. I don't know why I hoped to hear from him so much, maybe because I liked the idea of someone watching over me. It was different with the guys, I had to suck it up most of the time and pull my weight, which I was used to doing anyway. But it was still nice to know someone cared and thought I was attractive, especially considering my main clothing choice consisted of boots and a Dickies jacket.

I watched the sun getting lower, and finally the blinking vacancy sign come into view. The place looked like we might have to pay by the hour, but again nothing new. We got our rooms and I cracked open the laptop, looking into the possible witches we may be coming across. A lot of them turned out to be disgruntled housewives or psycho teenagers at best. I felt my eyes stinging and saw it was after midnight. I took a final swig of my coffee before closing my laptop I crawled into bed and drifted off.

~o~

I knew I was dreaming, but I didn't recognize where I was, aside from standing at the edge of an ocean with white sand under my bare feet. It felt familiar, like a distant memory. I turned around and saw a small cabana behind me, with two chairs and two drinks on the small table in between. I walked over to the chairs, feeling like I had done this before, I had been here before but I couldn't remember when.

I scanned my surroundings, wishing I had a weapon and something on besides a bikini. I felt I was being watched, but again it was a familiar feeling. I sat down and took a drink of the Mojito, wondering when whoever was watching would make their presence known.

~o~

In the distance I heard my name being called, but it sounded so far away at first. It became louder and more insistent, and suddenly I was awake with Dean standing over me looking panicked.

"Holy crap Annie, you scared the hell out of us! Are you ok? What happened?" I struggled to sit upright, my head feeling dizzy and my body didn't want to move. "What?" I finally managed to speak. "My body, I feel so weird."

Cas moved over and put his hand to my forehead. I vaguely heard him say something about being drugged and I needed help. I felt myself being laid back down and I tried to focus on Sammy's face, on Dean's, but it all was starting to blur again. I reached out and felt Sammy grab my hand and heard Dean telling me to just hold on, right as the darkness claimed me again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awoke to an unfamiliar face leaning over me, and saw Dean and Sammy standing behind him talking to Cas. The man sitting on the bed gently removed his hand from my face. I tried focusing on him, his bright blue eyes looked more than a bit concerned. Sam and Dean came around to the other side of the bed and Cas hovered behind the guy at my left.

"What happened?" I finally managed to speak as the blue eyed stranger helped me sit upright. "It appears someone spiked your coffee love. You should be fine in a few hours." His accented voice was soft yet filled with concern, and I looked back into his eyes, trying to figure out the strange sensation I was getting from him.

I noticed the not so discrete looks they were giving each other. Dean didn't look happy and Cas looked resigned. "Okay, someone want to tell me what's going on?" The man gave my hand a squeeze and spoke. "I had to bind some of my grace to you to prevent you from dying." I tried to no stare open mouthed at him. "And who are you exactly?" He smiled and winked. "A friend."

I knew immediately what he meant, but I didn't feel exactly like sharing with everyone so I just smiled back. "Thank you again. It's good to have friends that care." And friends that were attractive I thought.

"We're just glad you're ok, right Dean?" Sammy gave him a look. I remembered what blue eyes had said about the guys not being on the best terms with him. Dean nodded, and sighed. "Of course. You hungry?" I laughed. "Starved, maybe you and Sammy can find me something edible, and no coffee this time." They nodded and headed out.

They were no sooner out the door when blue eyes gave Cas a look, and Cas made a hasty exit. "So, are you going to tell me your name now that we are face to face?" He chuckled, leaned closer and brushed my hair back. "Balthazar." Oh, I had heard that name before. He smirked. "I see my reputation precedes me." I shrugged. "Something like that. But I prefer to form my own opinions based on facts, not hearsay. And maybe you could explain the grace binding thing to me?"

"You understand how Dean and Castiel share a 'profound bond' because he hauled his ass out of hell?" I nodded. "Well, I did basically the same thing, my grace is anchored into your soul, and we will always be able to feel each other. Castiel understands this whole bonding thing better than I do, and it's for the best if you don't mention to the Winchesters exactly how deep our bond goes." I worried my bottom lip for a minute. "Because it's our little secret?" He smiled and took my hand. "Precisely. I have powerful enemies who would attempt to use you against me, and if something happened to you I would never forgive myself." I laced my fingers through his. "How deep?"

He leaned in closer, his eyes searching mine. I felt a strong sensation, I was hyper aware of him, his feelings and deeper things I couldn't begin to fathom. "Oh." Was all I could manage to say. He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Indeed."

~o~

By about dinner time I felt back to normal. Balthazar hadn't left my side and was still fussing over me, which I found I actually enjoyed, especially since the guys had made themselves scarce for the majority of the day. I wondered how long I would get to keep him by my side, and I prayed that Dean wouldn't change his mind about my hunting with them now that Balthazar and I were bonded.

"Feeling well enough to go out to eat?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to me. "Sure. There is a diner across the street we can hit up." I received a horrified look from him. "Diner? I am most certainly not taking you to a diner that would be abhorrent." I couldn't help but laugh, falling backwards on the mattress and clutching my chest. "Bal, your face, abhorrent, holy fuck…"

I gave a squeal when he pounced on me, pinning my hands above my head with his face so close our noses were touching. "Something amusing love?" I giggled and tried to shrug. "Nope." I giggled again. "Nothing I can think of…"

He huffed. "Humans."

I smirked then leaned up and kissed his nose. "Angels."

~o~

I nibbled at my food, I had so many questions to ask him, and frankly wasn't sure where to start. He sipped his drink and gave me a questioning look over his glass. "Problem love?" I shrugged. "I have so many questions, and I am not sure where to start."

He leaned back and took another sip of his drink. "Perhaps at the beginning?"

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "You are such a pain in my ass, always answering my questions with questions and redirects." I slid over closer to him. "Could you stop worrying so much about letting someone close to you and maybe trust me? Balthazar, you are the only reason I am still alive."

"Forgive me if trust and closeness are not high on my priority list as of late." He fixed his blue eyes on me and seemed to be searching for something. I could feel his internal struggle, and couldn't help myself from reaching over and sliding my fingers through his blond hair. "Maybe it's time they were."

He caught my hand and his lips brushed the back of it. "Perhaps you are right, but we can't expect miracles to happen overnight love."

~o~

It was late when we got back from dinner, and the worn out motel bed was calling my name. "I should really get some sleep." I hoped he was planning on staying, I felt like if he would just let me in we'd both feel so much better. I grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom to change. When I came out the room was empty, I felt strangely alone and didn't like the sensation at all.

I shivered and climbed under the covers, clutching at my pillow. I tried to get warm under the covers, but soon my teeth were chattering and my body shaking. I got up and reached for my phone, almost dropping it from my shaking. I dialed Cas since I didn't have Balthazar's number.

He appeared immediately and ran over to me, a second later Bal was behind him. "So cold" I gasped. Bal pulled me onto his lap and I buried my face in his chest, gasping for breath. I felt a rush of heat between us, and a slow warmth began spreading throughout my body. I gradually stopped shaking and was able to focus on his face.

Cas's voice was rough and angry. "You should not have left her alone, she is still too fragile at this point!" Balthazar said nothing, guilt written on his face. Castiel sighed. "I know you have no experience with bonding yourself to a human, but they are especially needy at first, as time passes she'll do better being alone." Balthazar nodded, and pressed his face into my hair. "I am so sorry love."

I managed a weak laugh. "S'okay, I know you didn't mean to be abhorrent."

He huffed into my hair "Humans."

I kissed his cheek. "Angels."


End file.
